I will always be watching
by GeekyNerdGirl
Summary: Emily moved a hand…paw forward and tapped the glass. She sat on her hind legs and put her front paws on either side of her face and yowled out. "I can't be a cat! I am a human! There is no way this can be real!" After a mugging gone wrong, Emily found herself in the body of a cat. Now she is the pet of a certain god of mischief. Please RXR
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Emily left the school grounds, ready to just collapse on her bed the second she got home.

It was late afternoon, with the sun already beginning to set.

Emily shivered slightly as the wind changed; sending a cool chill over her.

Her curly, light brown hair blew with the breeze. Her eyes were Hazel. She wore a pair of jeans and a chequered, button up shirt. On her feet, she wore a pair of sneakers.

Adjusting her bag on her shoulder, she made her way down the street.

As she walked, she couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her. She looked behind her, to find nothing out of the unusual. Turning back around, she continued on her way.

She went into central park. It was a shortcut on her way home which she was grateful for and loved.

Emily hummed lightly as she got further and further in.

White snow started to fall and Emily looked up, a smile on her face. She held out her hands and let the snow land gently on her palms.

Footsteps sounded from behind her and Emily turned.

A man stopped a few feet from her; his hands in his pockets. He wore a hood over his head and baggy pants.

Emily gave a smile.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

The man said nothing. Emily frowned.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?"

The man pulled out a hand and Emily's face paled. He held a gun.

The man aimed it at her chest.

"Give me your wallet," he growled out.

Emily quickly pulled her bag off her shoulder and dug around in it for her wallet.

"Here," she said, pulling it out and handing it to him.

The man snatched it and opened it up. He pulled out only a few notes and clenched his teeth.

"Where is the rest of it?" he snarled.

"I don't have any more," Emily replied, fear emitting through her voice.

The man lunged forward and grabbed her upper arm. He pushed her to the ground, sat on her middle and pressed the gun to her temple.

"Where is the rest?" he asked again.

"I swear. It's all I have."

Tears started to fall down Emily's face. Her body shook, as she tried to not anger him anymore.

She could only see the lower part of his face. His mouth twisted up into a sickening grin.

"I'll have to find some other use for you."

Emily's heart raced. He moved his hand down and started to lift her shirt.

In reflex, Emily punched out; striking the man in the jaw. He fell to the ground and Emily took her chance.

She got to her feet and started to run. The man was up after a few seconds and hot on her heels.

When she heard him shouting after her, adrenaline coursed through her body. She ran faster and was starting to take turns here and there, trying to escape.

When she thought she had lost him, she stopped.

Her breath came out in short ragged bursts. Looking around, she found she didn't know where she was.

Emily pulled her phone from her pocket and was about to dial her mum's number, when she was pulled into an alleyway.

Emily's mouth was covered before she could scream.

She was slammed against the wall of a building and a gunshot rang out.

Pain flared in her chest. Emily found it hard to breath. Blood soaked her shirt and trailed down the length of her body.

As she gasped, trying to suck in air; her attacker chuckled.

"You should've just taken it. Now you will die and your family will mourn."

He moved his hands up to her throat and tightened his grip.

Emily tried her best to fight back. With her lack of oxygen and blood loss, her efforts were in vein.

She was quickly losing the fight.

Darkness crept around her vision and she fell.

There was nothing around her. Just emptiness. Emily felt weightless.

She looked around and stopped. A bright light was right there, a little bit away. Emily felt a tug towards it. She took one step towards it, then another and another.

She had almost reached it, when a voice called out to her from behind her.

"Stay with me."

Emily frowned. She didn't know why the voice sounded so familiar. As she turned back, a pale blue circular orb floated in the air.

As she stared at it, a loud beeping noise started up. It sounded every few seconds.

Emily felt as if she needed to go back. She changed her course towards the blue orb.

She reached out and touched the orb.

It exploded and Emily was engulfed in the light.

"Too late," a voice echoed inside her head.

The calming blue became a violet purple and Emily was sent spinning out of control.

She fell from the sky and was hurtling down to the ground with a scream. She fell towards the pavement of an alleyway.

She shut her eyes and braced for impact.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Emily opened her eyes and found herself laying down on a large bed.

The room was blurry. She blinked a few times and the room came into focus.

It wasn't her room. She jumped up.

She couldn't stand upright. Instead she crawled around on her hands and knees. When she got to the edge of the bed, she went to climb off.

She fell and landed on the floor with a squeak. She sat up and rubbed her throbbing head.

She moved her hand down and stopped. Her hand had been replaced by a brown paw. She moved it around.

Spreading the toes, she started to freak out.

 _No way. This can't be happening._

Emily got up and wobbled over to a mirror.

Her eyes widened at the look of her reflection.

Staring back at her was a brown cat with hazel eyes.

Emily moved a hand…paw forward and tapped the glass. She sat on her hind legs and put her front paws on either side of her face and yowled out.

 _I can't be a cat! I am a human! There is no way this can be real!_

She flopped onto the ground and buried her face into the carpet.

A chuckle sounded, causing Emily to look up.

A man stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He had black hair that almost reached to his shoulders and was brushed back. He wore a simple green shirt and a pair of black pants. His feet were bare.

"It's good to see you up and about," he said, in a low voice. Emily slowly sat up and stared at him.

 _Who are you? What's going on?_

The man smiled.

"You must be hungry. Let's get you something to eat."

The man walked out of the room and turned back to her. Almost as if he was expecting her to follow him.

Emily decided to humour him for a little bit and followed.

The man led her down a hallway and into a large open kitchen/lounge room.

Everything seemed large, since she was in such a small body now. The man went over to the kitchen and disappeared behind the bench. Emily couldn't see him.

She wandered around, looking at everything.

The entire floor was clean, save for a few shirts here and there that looked as if they were too large for the thin man in the kitchen.

A loud clatter sounded and Emily jumped. She whirled around to find that the man had dropped a metal spoon on the tiles.

An amused look was on his face.

"Sorry, little one," he said, with a charming smirk.

Emily narrowed her eyes.

 _Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up._

The man picked up the bowl from the benchtop and walked over to Emily. He squatted down and placed the bowl in front of her.

Emily peered into the bowl and tilted her head slightly. It looked as if it was tuna.

She leaned forward and sniffed. It smelt fine.

Gently, she took a small piece in her teeth and chewed on it.

Upon swallowing, she felt her stomach rumble.

She brought her head down and started wolfing down the food in the bowl.

The man gave another chuckle. His voice deep.

He reached out a hand and stroked Emily's back.

"I thought so," he said, "Eat up. You need your strength."

He stood up and went back over to the kitchen.

Emily got back to her paws. She knew she had to get out.

She made her way down the hallway and stopped at a set of elevator doors. She looked up and saw the button that needed to be pressed.

It was up to high for her to be able to reach. She breathed out in a silent sigh.

Emily was about to leave, when the doors started to open.

With a feeling of joy, she bounced into it.

That feeling was short lived, however, when she was picked up and held at arm's length; facing a well-muscled man with blonde hair. A large, toothy grin was on his face.

"Hello!" he boomed out. His voice hurting Emily's ears. "Where did you come from?!"

He stepped out of the elevator and carried Emily back towards the black haired man.

The blonde haired man shifted her so that he was carrying her close to his chest with one arm.

"Loki!" the blonde haired man said, "Brother! Look what I found!"

The black haired man, Loki, turned around. A scowl was on his face.

Emily looked at him curiously. He seemed much happier when he was alone.

"What are you doing with her?" Loki snarled out.

"She tried to enter the moving box. I brought her back here."

His grip started to tighten. Emily struggled and freed herself.

She fell and landed on her paws.

Emily dashed off to go stand behind Loki. He looked smug at how she chose to be near him rather than his brother.

Emily peered out from behind Loki's leg. The blonde haired man pouted, reminding her of a puppy that had just been scolded.

It made her feel a little guilty. Before she could do anything about it, the man was back to his regular self.

It stumped her. Emily thought for sure that he would be pouting for the rest of the day.

"Where did you find the cat?" the blonde haired man asked.

"She was in the street outside the tower. She could barely walk on her own and looked as if she was going to die soon. If I hadn't taken her, she wouldn't have lasted this long."

The blonde haired man smiled warmly.

"It's good to see that you are still compassionate."

Loki turned a cold gaze at him.

"You assume too much, Thor."

The two went silent.

Emily looked back and forth between them. It was then that it clicked.

She knew them…well at least knew _of_ them.

Thor was part of the Avengers that fought against Loki a year ago, when he tried to take over the city.

Emily looked up at the black haired god with surprise. What on earth was he doing back in the city?

She stepped away and slunk over to the table; laying down underneath a chair.

"Brother, what do we wish to eat tonight?" Thor asked.

Loki shrugged.

"I don't particularly care," he replied, "Just order some take out."

Thor gave a nod.

"I will be back when the food arrives."

Thor left and took the elevator back down.

Loki gave a sigh and walked over to the couch. He collapsed onto it; laying down. He placed an arm over his eyes.

Emily stood up and moved over to the couch. She looked up at him.

He had one leg stretched out and the other bent underneath it. He looked somewhat peaceful.

Loki shifted his green gaze down to Emily. He reached out one hand and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. He set her down on his chest.

He ran a hand along her back; patting her.

Pleasure ran along her spine.

"I am not fond of Thor," he admitted, "Not since he was named heir to the throne of Asgard."

Emily tilted her head a little. She could detect sadness in his voice.

She felt a pang of empathy and snuggled her face into his hand. Loki looked into her eyes and gave a small smile.

He rubbed a thumb over her cheek.

"Thank you," he said.


End file.
